


Halves, Doubled

by HopefulNebula



Series: Singularity [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mind Meld, Post-Canon, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything. No, not <em>that</em> kind of "first time" story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halves, Doubled

In the instant before T'Pol's fingers touch his temples, Trip remembers that Captain Archer had described the first moments of a meld as like falling.

It isn't like falling, he finds out a moment later. It's more like looking down and realizing that the ground isn't where you thought it would be, like that half a second of hanging in the air _before_ you realize you're falling. And in the next instant, he's not falling because he's surrounded by _T'Pol_. She's in him and around him and she _is_ him, and he knows exactly how she feels, because he feels it as well.

They think about what Trip said in the bond's nascence, but they don't want to visit the Fire Caves again -- _ever_ \-- and while a beach would be nice, no scenery compares to each other, so they keep exploring.

The entire universe is T'Pol-flavored now, except for the part of it that is Trip-flavored. It has been reduced to the lack of space -- in any sense of the word -- between them, the feel of his cheek under their hands (he feels it too, as if it's his own hand), the taste of her mouth under his.

(Neither of them knows when that happened. It doesn't matter. It's only logical.)

They are lost in each other. Sensation, memory, emotion all run together like ink and water on an invisible page.

(Her free hand shoots under his shirt to draw looping tracks across his body and she feels it -- he feels her feel it -- in her fingers and in her chest and in her brain.)

They merge more deeply into each other, inextricably linked now. They are truly one. No _him_, no _her_, just _them_, and it's not a loss of self like they may have thought earlier. It's an expansion, two halves joining. The only loss is the concept of _otherhood_, and they know they should have gotten rid of that long ago.

(He reaches around her, runs his hand through the hair on the back of her head, discovers exactly why she likes that so much.)

The need is becoming overwhelming -- need to go deeper, need to touch, need total intimacy -- and if there were just one of them, there would be only fear. Perhaps, they think, that's why this particular act requires more than one.

(They have reached a holding pattern of sorts, intertwined physically as well as mentally. Clothing is the greatest barrier between them. Neither of them care that it exists.)

_Love_, their hearts beat, and they have no choice but to be caught up in the sound of it. _Love. Love. Beloved. Need. Love. Joy._ The universe constricts around them again; there is only pleasure now, vibrating in them and around them, binding them into a more cohesive whole.

(They collapse onto the floor, T'Pol atop her bondmate, and separate just enough to breathe. Her hand slowly detaches from its place on Trip's skull, but they are both too exhausted to protest.)

The first thought that Trip recognizes as definitely his own is that if he weren't so comfortable, he'd get up and put some new pants on. He smiles, wraps an arm around his t'hy'la, and plants a kiss on her forehead. He closes his eyes, and as one, they sigh contentedly.


End file.
